


No Comment

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That is a gun in my pocket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Comment

"Miss me?"

The voice, slightly teasing, slightly nervous if you knew what to look for, made Frank look up in surprise. Jenny stood in his doorway, arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised, a smile hovering around her lips. "You're back." 

He heard his own voice as if from very far away and Jenny shrugged, stepping into his office and kicking the door closed behind her. Not that there was anyone to see them; this late at night the bullpen was deserted and Frank himself would have been at home if he hadn't had paperwork to catch up on... or if he'd had anyone to go home to. 

"Abbie told me you'd be here," Jenny said as she approached his desk. "Says you've been like a bear with a sore paw for the last couple of weeks..." Which was exactly how long she'd been gone, hunting down some long forgotten relic from one of Corbin's files.  "Care to comment?"

Now it was Frank's turn to lift an eyebrow. "I have no comment to make," he said mildly, standing and walking towards her, closing any distance between them. "In fact, I don't want to talk at all."

He had just enough time to register the smile on her lips before he felt it, fitting his lips over hers and pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers cupping the back of his head as his arms slid down her back before coming to rest on her hips.  

He kissed her until the need for oxygen made him start to think about stopping and he pulled her closer, intending to extend the kiss for as long as possible before he let her go. That move, however, had the effect of ending the kiss sooner than he intended because she made a noise the exact opposite of what he intended before moving away from him. A glance down from both of them told him that his sidearm was to blame, pressing into her side and he smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "Before you say anything," he murmured, voice low, "that _is_ a gun in my pocket." A delighted little laugh, a raise of those eyebrows in amused challenge and he had to give her that because this close she couldn't fail to notice his body's reaction to her - he may not have been a young man any more but he was still a man and it had been a long two weeks without her. His hands moved up to cup her cheeks, looking into her eyes as he sighed and told her, "And I _am_ glad to see you."

She smiled at him and suddenly there was nothing amused about the challenge in her eyes. "So prove it," she said. 

And he did. 


End file.
